New Beginnings
by Whomever-you-want
Summary: Phan! Baby Phan... I know the location is off but the ages are correct. this is my first phanfic, so no hate please!
1. Chapter 1

I wanted to go to the park. I went up and asked mum, so she sent me and Martyn to the playground; it was only a few blocks away. When I got there he ditched me and went to the football field with his friends. I was okay with that. I only wanted to swing. As I swung, I noticed a boy. He was littler than me and was chubby. I really liked his curly hair. I watched as he went up to some kids and introduced himself. "Hi! I'm Dan! Wanna be friends?" They laughed at how formal he was and ran away. He just sighed and plopped himself on the bench. He, sniffled and wiped a tear off his face. I jumped off the swing and sat myself next to him.

"Hi! I'm Phil!" He just looked at me and smiled. "I-I'm Dan" i stuttered. He laughed. "I know, and it was awfully rude what those kids did!" I just looked at the mulch and nodded. I was nervous. Why was he talking to me? How did he know my name? "Wanna go to the creek?" He asked. I stared up at him. "The creek?" "Yeah, you've heard of it, haven't you?" I nodded. "But that's where the big kids go." I was only 6. Too young to go by the creek. "Well, you can come with me! I'm ten!" Wow. So, why was this big kid talking to me? "Oh, I guess it would be ok..." he grabbed my hand and took off. "Yay! Let's go!"


	2. Chapter 2: The Creek

Dan

When we arrived, I saw the water rushing. Not just a dribble, but a big gushing embodiment of power and beauty. It was awesome! I just stared, open-mouthed. "Come on! There's a bridge over here!" I followed him eagerly, as the other side of the creek was full of luscious vegetation. As we walked over the wooden connecter, I felt a surge of energy go through me. The creek looked like it could just eat me up. Devour me into the black abyss. My eyes snapped away from it and onto the boy I was following. Why was he so nice? Was he tricking me? I settled with a simpler question. "What's your name?" He laughed. "Oh, right. My name's Phil!" I smiled. Phil was a kind name.

Phil

Once we crossed the bridge, I hopped onto the green grass. It was lush and soft. The boy still seemed skeptical. "Come on, ill show you my secret base!" He nodded enthusiastically, but still looked confused. "What's wrong?" I asked him. Now he looked even more puzzled, as if it wasn't obvious that something was wrong. Then he whispered words I would never, ever forget. "Why are you so nice to me? No one's ever nice to me..." I replied simply. "Because you are nice. Are you saying you don't wanna be my friend?" I pouted. He looked shocked, as if that was not the answer he was expecting. "No! I mean, I still wanna be friends..." I smiled, "good".

Dan

I was nice? And how did he know something was wrong? Oh well, his base was super cool! Past the big rock, the thorn bush, and under the fallen tree. Inside was a curtain of lichen, and behind that was a small area that seemed to be carved out of the woodland! He was ecstatic to show me around, after he did, we went exploring. He showed me the best places to find frogs, and where the coolest leaves are. He showed which flowers bloom the prettiest and where the thorns and poison oak was. It was magical. I had never had a proper friend, and suddenly out of the blue, I had an older boy with a kind name taking me across the creek! Soon enough, too soon, the sky was streaked with purples and pinks and oranges. The sun was setting. It was time to go home. As I pointed out the darkening sky, my new friend sighed and said that he had to return home. He took my back across the rushing water, and to the playground. He held out his hand. "See you tomorrow?" I nodded and took his hand. He ran off to find his brother and I started home.

I walked slow, and was sad when I finally reached my home. Sneakily, I opened the door and crept up the stairs. Making no sound, I slid up into the attic and pulled out my notebook and colours. I drew him. I drew his pale face and shockingly blue eyes. I drew his ginger hair and his beaky nose. I drew until I heard shuffling downstairs and had to hastily hide my art work. Silently, I slid back down into the hallway. I slipped into my room and threw myself onto the bed. I slept.


	3. Innocent questions

Phil

The next I woke up with a new excitement in the air. I zoomed into my trousers and jumper before asking mum if I could go to the park. This time she let me go alone. I hopped on my bike and peddled the three blocks, glad for the solitude. Watching for traffic, I crossed the street and made my way down to the playground. Locking up my bike, I realized that Dan might not know when to come. It was early, early enough to where the birds were still singing their morning song and the dew was still wet on the clover leaves. Then, looking around, I spotted his curly blonde head, bowed towards the ground.

Dan

I was just sitting on the ground, glad to be out of the house. I had walked to the park again since I didn't know when my new friend would show up. I was just waiting in the morning dew, watching the mellow sunlight reach the tops of the trees and the dark sky lighten ever so slightly, the stars disappearing nonchalantly. Then I felt a presence beside me. He was there. With his pale skin and bright pools of light. I smiled and looked at the feeble sun again. We simply sat in silence and waiting for the dew to be off the clovers and the sun to be warmer. It was one of the most intimate experiences I've ever had, and not a word was spoken.

The perfection was ruined (as it would've been eventually) when Phil stood up, dusted off the seat of his jeans, and offered a hand. I accepted and let him pull me up. The adventures began.

Phil

We played for hours. Climbing and exploring, laughing and chasing, stomping and drawing in the mud with sticks. It was mid-afternoon and the sun was boiling. We had removed our jumpers and were sitting in the cool shade of the big maple tree in our undershirts with our jeans rolled up to the knees. Covered in mud, our soaked sneakers lay discarded a few feet away. Finally, the warm silence was broken when Dan's tummy gave a loud growl, and mine grumbled as well. This left us to laugh like loons under the tree, as if we were sharing a private joke. Finally, I asked. "Would you like to come to my house for lunch? I'm starving!" He flashed me with that genuine grin and nodded. We biked back to my house and to my mother's sandwiches.

Dan

Whoa. His house was nice. So was his mum, who gave us sandwiches and milk and cookies. She asked all about me, although most questions were answered by Phil as I was too nervous. She had a kind smile and I could tell she was glad that her son had a friend. I, too, was glad he was my friend. When she asked us what we had been doing to make us so famished, I replied. "He took me across the creek!" And she looked at me and him with amused eyes. "He did, did he?" Phil nodded excitedly. "And I showed him my base!" She gave another kind smile. Eventually, we headed back to the park leaving our jumpers behind.

Phil

As we headed back, we discussed our families. How I had mum and dad and Martyn, and he had his mum and dad and baby brother. There was something wrong the way he talked about his family, like it left a sour taste in his mouth. It made me even more curious, but it was evident he didn't want to talk about them. "So, when can I see your house?" I thought the question was innocent, but he blushed and went silent.

It was clear I had messed up.

He didn't talk for a while after that, and only regained speech after we had crossed the bridge again.

Dan

I felt bad for ending the conversation. If I told him about my family, he might leave. He would learn my secrets and turn his head and leave. I couldn't take that! He's the best friend I've ever had! We started conversation again when we made it to the green side of the creek.

Phil

"Why won't you tell be about your family?" I knew I had messed up but I couldn't go back now. My curiosity was eating me from the inside out. He sighed and leaned back against the rough bark of the maple tree. We had been playing for about an hour and decided to sit in the cool shade once again. "You're not gonna stop asking, are ya". I smiled and shook my head. "Nope." He sighed again and closed his eyes. "Ok, ill tell you."

 **Ok, this one is a bit longer so I hope the wait is forgiven.**

 **Bye homies!**

 **~Sanden**


	4. Chapter 4: not-so-innocent answers

Dan

I REALLY didn't want to talk about my family, but I knew he wouldn't leave it alone. I was nervous. He was the first proper friend I have ever had, and I was NOT about to lose him. Although if he didn't leave me, we would be better friends. However nervous I was, I tried not to show it. I let out a long sigh and began my story.

Phil

He just laid there for a while, then he sighed and began to talk. "Ya see, my dad left awhile after my brother was born", he explained. "And so my mom got married to Jason." I nodded, and lay with him on the grass. He sighed again. "I don't like Jason. I don't think any of us do. He's such a jerk; he's mean to mom and me and Adrian. He-he.." at this point Dan's small body started to quiver, and I felt bad. "I'm sorry Dan, you don't have to continue." He sniffled and sighed again. "That's okay. You need to know." I smiled, and he continued. "He hits us sometimes. A-and calls us names. He dr-drinks a lot. He smells bad and mom does her best to stand up for us." He sniffled again. "We try to make sure we don't get in trouble." Then his watery eyes clouded with hatred and he said crossly, "I HATE him! He ruined my family!" More tears protruded from his eyes and he looks away. I remain silent. I can't believe someone could be so mean! Especially to someone as nice as Dan! I reached out and pulled him into a one-sided hug. He gasped and cried more. "I never want to go back.." he mumbled through sobs. "Spend the night at my house.." I whisper into his back. "What?" My mind is clouded by anger by now, and I properly hate the man that does these things to my best friend. "You and your brother should come and spend the night! Leave that awful man and live with me and Martyn!" He looked shocked. Then his expression raised with hope as he considered what I had proposed. Then his face fell and he looked immensely sad. "I can't. He won't let me." The anger was still bubbling. "Then don't ask him! If he doesn't care about you enough to be that mean then he won't miss you for a night!" He was shocked at the volume of my statement but I could see how he believed me. He looked me in the eyes. "Okay."

Dan

Wow. We are really doing this. We had slid into my house and past the sleeping form of Jason in front of the television. I shushed Phil and lead him into room. I gathered some clothes for me and told Adrian to pack some things. Then, I remembered my most prized possession. I grabbed Phil's hand and led him to the attic. I showed him my stash of colours and my book. I grabbed them and shoved them into my backpack. Then, I got Adrian and we left. Suddenly, I remembered about mum. I wrote a note and left it on my dresser. I sighed and glanced back at the house. At least I wouldn't have to fear going to sleep tonight. We walked to Phil's house in a comfortable silence; holding each other's hands as we traveled down the quiet road.


	5. Endings are just new beginnings anyway

**Sorry for not posting in a while guys, my inspiration was literally in the negatives and school was rough. Anyway, this may or may not be the last chapter because this could work as an ending or not! That is up to you guys!**

 **Later fam- Sanden**

Phil

We were silent again. The whole way there, no one spoke at all. Finally I spoke when we reached my flat. "Oh! I forgot to ask mum!" I glanced back to Dan and said "stay here, ill go ask!"

She, of course, said yes and let my friends stay the night. We brought out lots of blankets and placed them on the floor. I let Adrian sleep on my bed so I could talk to Dan. In the darkness, it was hard to see his face but easy to see his fear. He shook and shivered but when I offered him another blanket he declined.

I watched with worried eyes as I realized just how bad it might have been for him. Sadness bubbled in my chest and forced me closer to the boy. I hugged him. My embrace seemed to be enough to soothe him as his breath hitched in his throat and his quivering subsided. He turned to me, his eyes wet, and smiled. "Sorry I'm such a baby, I-" I cut him off. "It's fine. It's alright. Im sorry that you have to be scared." This made the tears spill out onto his dimpled cheeks. He sobbed silently and I let him. Finally, after he was done, I took him into the living room to watch some "Robbie the Rascal" and to eat some of mum's biscuits.

Dan

He is so nice. TOO nice. His mum is nice to and I don't understand why. The world has been so unfair until now. It was harsh and cold and mean to me and my brother and I couldn't understand WHY. Now things took a turn for the better and I feel truly happy. I feel like part of a proper family who has loving parents and comforting hugs. One that lets you cry and then let's you watch cartoons and eat biscuits late at night. I felt unguarded love and wholesome generosity. I felt wanted.

Phil's mum

Surprised as I was to hear that Phillip wanted his friends to stay over on such short notice how could I say no? He was such good friends with Dan and he seemed very content on letting them stay over.

I was surprised however when I was awoken by the sound of cartoons later that night. When I went to check, it turned out to be the boys watching Phil's outrageous show. I, however, said nothing as I could hear Dan sniffle and decided that Phil was only trying to cheer him up with the only way he knew how. Thats my little Phillip, always so kind and selfless. I smiled and made my way back to bed as quietly as I could.

Those boys were going to get along just fine, I could tell.


End file.
